Holly
by kaitlin.perkins42
Summary: Grissom goes over to talk to Sara and ends up getting more of a suprise than she usually gives him. WARNING: Deals with sexual assualt. If such situations bother you, please do not read.
1. Holly

Title: Holly  
Rating: R (for sexual assault and adult situations)  
Summary: Grissom goes to see Sara one night (in the middle of season 7) and gets a lot more than he bargained for.  
Disclaimer: None of the recognizable characters belong to me, if they did, I would have A LOT more money than I do right now. No profit of any kind is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

"Sara!" Grissom knocked heavily on the door, staring into the wrong side of the peep hole.

"Please go away!" her voice sounded strained and thick with tears. He didn't want to think she was cheating on him, but the noise evidence was trying to tell him something else.

"Sara, let me in." He stood back from the door and heard a quiet scuffle behind the wood.

She opened the door and greeting him with red rimmed eyes. There was a man behind her, his hand clasped possessively around her waist.

"Gil," his voice hissed out of his throat, "so glad you could join us."

"And you are…?" _definitely not cheating, _he thought as he stepped inside, putting his hand on his gun and closing the door lightly behind him.

"Your worst night mare."

Sara struggled against him, elbowing her captor in the gut. "Let me go!" The man grinned, and in a flash, dropped her to the ground and grabbed Grissom's wrist.

"Come with me, and she won't get hurt."

Grissom looked at Sara, who was just picking herself up off the floor before he let the man drag him into Sara's room. All hopes of escape were suddenly shot. He was shoved onto the floor of the dark room, a four poster bed to his right. The man left the room and returned momentarily with Sara in his hold. He dropped her in front of Grissom, who raised a hand and ran his fingers over her eyelids. "It will be okay."

"Oh…you love her." He didn't wait for a reply. "What would you do to prove it?"

Sara let her head fall, her lips curling, tears falling quietly.

"You've had enough time to get comfortable now. Gil, you take her shirt off."

Grissom's eyes widened, but he didn't need to be told twice; he knew how this lunatic would act if his hostages didn't behave as they were told. He reached over with shaking fingers and grasped the hem of her tee-shirt. She her arms up nervously and he pulled up on the garment, tugging it off. Her breasts fell lose, small mounds of perfectly proportioned flesh, and instinctively he wanted to pull her to himself and keep her safe from this man's prying eyes.

"Now, Sara, you take off Gil's shirt."

Grissom sucked in his stomach. He really preferred this young, beautiful girl _not_ see him shirtless. She took her time unbuttoning his dress shirt, her breathing labored and heavy, before pushing it off his shoulders. She ran her hands of his bar, slightly defined chest, and leaned into him. He rested his chin on the crown of her head, wrapping his arms protectively around her. She was breathing so that warm bursts of air tickled his chest, causing goose-bumps to rise on his skin.

"Are you satisfied?" he asked calmly, rubbing a hand over her back. "You have humiliated us both."

"Not enough. Stand up, Gil. Sara, you take off his pants."

She unbuckled his belt, the clinking an ominous sound. He stood, blushing, her slight fingers wrapping around the waistband of his shorts.

"Those, too"

Sara pulled them down quickly, perhaps she was hoping it would be like a band-aid. Grissom shut his eyes tightly; he knew what was next and he also knew that the present company would be disappointed. Sara was probably staring at his cock right now, already unhappy.

"Now open your mouth, Sara Sidle, and put your hands on his hips."

She knew the rest. Her lips wrapped around his limp member, and vacuum of air pleading with it to stir to life.

"What's wrong, Gil? You a little nervous?"

Grissom cleared his throat and shifted his hips back. Sara removed the vacuum, leaning against her boss' thigh. He looked down at her, his face an neck aflame with shame.

"I'm…um…" he fidgeted slowly, wanting so desperately to cover himself from both of their intrusive stares.

"Gay?" Sara asked quietly. Dejectedly.

"God no!" _I love you!_ he thought. "I'm impotent."

Their captor laughed at Grissom's inadvertent bad luck. "Guess you'll just have to watch then."

Sara clenched his thighs tightly in her arms. Her head was unnervingly close to him and he preferred she wasn't so near him when he lacked so much clothing. "No!" He put a hand up, the other one on Sara's head. "Isn't there anything else I can do?"

"Shouldn't have said that." The man shoved Sara to the side, eliciting a small yelp from her, before grabbing Grissom's shoulders and forcing him to kneel, undoing his own zipper.

"Grissom, don't" Sara's face was tear-stained as she crawled back toward the two men.

"It's ok, Sara." His stomach twisted into a knot and he felt like he might be sick, but he did his best to keep her calm. It would be best to just get this over with. His finger wrapped tentatively around the man's hips. His mouth was open and he was shaking, but this man was already hard. A thick scent wafted to Grissom from the curly, course hair and he tried his damndest to think of Sara's apple shampoo.

The phone rang.

The man pushed Grissom away. "Whose is that?"

Sara glanced around the room, searching for a dancing phone and found hers on the dresser. "It's mine," she whispered. She stared at Grissom, who was leaning back, his palms on the carpet, and then at the man.

"Answer it," he said, his voice dripping with acid, before pulling Grissom back up to his crotch and pull out a knife. He pressed the sharp blade against Grissom's Adam's apple. "You just stay still until this is done."

Sara inched over to her cell phone. Only she could see that her caller ID said _Stokes_. She flipped it open and held it up to her ear. "Hello?...No, I'm not interested…I'm telling you, I don't want what you're selling. Thank you very much. Goodbye."

"Who was that?" he asked after she dropped the phone, gesturing for Grissom to resume his job. His fingers wrapped in the salt and pepper curls, his head tipped back, mouth open.

"It was a telemarketer." Sara coughed, crawling towards Grissom. She sat behind him, her legs wrapped around his kneeling form, his toes touching the flannel fabric covering her crotch. She looked at their captor: he was too lost in ecstasy, mounting his climax, to notice her.

She put her arms around Grissom's chest, her hands fanning out like stars over his pectorals. One of his hands cam down to cover hears and she heard him gag. Oh, God, this maniac was coming. She leaned forward and whispered, "Griss, open you mouth and spit it out."

He started to back his head up, but the captor grabbed his hair and pulled him closer to the musky scent. "Don't even think of it," he growled.

The warm liquid shot into the back of Grissom's throat, and he did his best not to be sick. As the man pulled his spent member out of Grissom's tight jaw, Grissom made the unintelligent decision to spit out the seed. He hacked it up, sweeping his mouth of the salty taste before he was back handed. Sara screamed, his jaw was throbbing. He knelt for a moment, staring at the carpet, touching the welt ever so lightly in an attempt to assess the damage.

Then Sara screamed again. Grissom turned to look at her. The man had her in his arms, holding the knife to her larynx.

"Why?" was the only word Grissom could seem to choke out.

"Why?!" The man was in a rage now. "Do you remember Holly?" he asked, dropping Sara to the ground. "She was my sister. She loved you!" He was walking toward Grissom, brandishing the knife. "And you never loved her. I bet you don't even think about her."

"I do," Grissom went into his criminal catcher mode, talking calmly and slowly, "I do still think-"

"Wait." The man whispered loudly, moving towards the door, before it hit him in the face. He fell back as Nick walked in through the open door. He gun pointed at the man's head. Sara got up, grabbed Grissom's shorts and scuttled over to him.

"Thank you, dear." He said, using the term of endearment, regardless of the current situation. "In here." Nick's voice rang throughout the house, beckoning the police officers in. Two men came in, wrestled the knife out of Holly's brother's hands, and cuffed him.

Catherine walked over to Sara and Grissom, the previously discarded pajama shirt in her hand. She held it out to Sara, who pulled it over her head quickly before helping Grissom into his boxers. Nick walked over, clearing his throat. "So, umm, you guys can get dressed and then we'll take a statement?"

Grissom nodded, frowning.

"We'll wait in the kitchen." Catherine was already ushering Nick out of the bedroom.

Grissom picked his pants up off the floor, cleared his throat and was attempting to pull them on when he felt a hand on his arm.

He turned, Sara was looking at him sadly, "Thank you for protecting me. I don't know what he would have done to me if you hadn't…"

_She can't bring herself to say the words. _"I couldn't let anyone hurt you." _She probably thinks I'm some freak now. I sure acted like I knew what I was doing._ _She'll never be able to love me again._

Then Sara reached out and grabbed his pants. "Here, I'll help you." And she knelt on the floor, holding them, so that like a small child, he could step into them, using her shoulder for support. She raised them up to his waist, zipping them shut, before pecking him on the cheek. "Are you…alright? I mean, considering the circumstances, you couldn't really be. But I guess what I'm trying to say is…are we alright?" She was starting to cry – small pearls of tears were rolling down her smooth cheeks.

"Sara," he whispered, not wanting to ruin the moment, "We are _always_ alright." He put his hand on her cheek, and smiled at her.

After Grissom had pulled his shirt on and buttoned most of the buttons, he and Sara left the bedroom and headed to where Catherine and Nick sat, drawing patterns on Sara's kitchen table. They looked up and almost stood when their coworkers walked in, but they sat right back down when they remembered who they were dealing with.

"How do you guys want to do this?" Catherine asked, pulling out her pocket tape recorder and setting it on the table.

Grissom pulled a chair out for Sara before sitting down, himself. Sara looked at him, "I'll go first?"

He nodded and she looked at Catherine. She knew the tape recorder was already on.

"I came home after work and I was just changing into some pajamas. Grissom was coming over to watch a movie with me and I wanted to be ready when he got here. I went into the living room and I was putting the DVD in the player when someone grabbed it out of my hand. It's on the floor over there." She pointed to her TV, indeed a slim disk was shining on the carpet.

"The he put his arms around me and shoved me onto the couch. I kicked him off me, but of course I didn't have my gun, it was in my room. Then Grissom started knocking on the door. I figured I had a better chance getting rid of this guy if Grissom wasn't here, so I tried to make him go away. When he wouldn't, the guy takes me over to the door and tells me to open it. He said, 'Open it, or I'll fucking kill you, bitch'. So I open it."

She took a deep breath and looked at Grissom, who grabbed her hand.

"Grissom came in, and the guy instantly recognized him. He told Grissom he was so glad he could join us. Then he shoves me to the floor and takes Grissom into my bedroom. A minute later, he takes me in as well, kneels me across from Grissom right near where you found us. He tells Grissom to take my shirt off, then gets me to do the same."

"Are we going to need a rape kit?" Catherine interrupted Sara for only a moment.

Grissom shook his head.

"Not for me, no," Sara replied, before going on with the story. "Then he gets me to finish undressing Grissom and um…changes his mind."

"Hold on, Sara." Nick interrupted her, this time. "Crazy people don't just change their mind for no reason, something happened to make him want something different. Can you think of what it is?"

Sara blushed and looked at Grissom, not knowing what to do.

So Grissom answered for her, "First, he wanted Sara to perform oral sex on _me_. But I couldn't seem to be aroused. So, next, he wanted her to do the same job for him."

Sara cleared her throat and nodded, noting that aside from his calm voice, Grissom was hot and shaking. He was still extremely embarrassed. "So then Grissom asked if there wasn't anything he could do. The guy grabbed my hair and threw me to the side, then got Griss to…do my job. Then you called Nick. I told him you were a telemarketer and he made Grissom finish. You came right before he was going to kill Grissom. He was Holly's brother. Apparently Holly loved Grissom, and I think he wanted to avenge her death."

Catherine sighed and clicked the tape recorder off. "Griss, do you have anything else to add?"

"No…" He shook his head slowly. Sara had done a very good job of recalling all the events, and he didn't think she left anything out.

"Okay, so, we'll get a rape kit on Grissom, then we should be done."

Grissom frowned, but nodded his head. "Sara, can you call the lab and let Ecklie know we're both taking a week's vacation?"

"Sure." She headed toward the bedroom while Nick got out the little package of evidence containers and sat down with Grissom. Catherine went to look around the house.

"Man," he said, as he took a picture of Grissom's already bruising face, "I can't believe you did that just for her."

"I'd do anything _just for her_."

Nick swabbed his mouth. "Guess we're all done?"

"Nothing else happened, Nick."

"I'm not saying anything else did."

"You're insinuating it."

"No, I'm not."

Sara walked into the kitchen, put her hand on Grissom's tense shoulder. "It's ok, Griss. Let's just go to your place, ok? We're all done here." She tossed her spare key to Catherine. "Lock up when you leave?"

"Sure."


	2. Clap On Clap Off

Title: Clap On. Clap Off.

* * *

_"I just don't get it," Greg sighed as he leaned back in his chair, twisting lo mien noodles around his fork, "If this guy was ticked at Grissom for not 'loving' his sister, why would he make Grissom…well…you know…"_

_"I think it was the fact that at first, he wanted to show Grissom just how hard it was to love someone when they didn't reciprocate." Warrick was standing by the microwave, and turned to look at Greg. "But then, it went awry. And, man, when you're crazy, you're crazy. You know?"_

_Nick nodded from the doorway. "Except Sara _did _reciprocate."_

_"Dud didn't know that." Warrick punched the buttons on the machine before falling onto the sofa. "I hope Griss is back soon."_

_"Yeah," Greg agreed through a mouthful of food. _

_"What's this?" Catherine bumped Nick out of her way, "You guys contemplating mutiny, here?"_

_"'Course not, cap 'in." Nick saluted her, grinning widely._

_"I should hope not," she handed out their assignments before going back to Grissom's office to finish the paperwork he had "forgotten" to complete._

Grissom unlocked the door, and ushered Sara in with a hand on the small of her back. The dog greeted them at the door with a few gentle leaps onto them, efficiently knocking Sara into Grissom, and Grissom into the door.

"I think I'm going to go take a shower," he said, walking past Sara, "And brush my teeth," he added as an after thought.

After getting a glass of milk, Sara went into his bedroom and shed her clothes, exchanging the violated pajamas for a t-shirt of his. She picked up the garments and threw them in the garbage. She knew she would never be able to wear them again. She cool hear the water running in the bathroom, and was aware of the fact it would take more than a rush of steaming water to cleanse this event from her partners mind. She climbed onto the bed, reaching over his side for his book, and started reading. Often, he read literature that, pertaining to insects, was far beyond her comprehension. She still read it, however, in the event he might start talking about it and she needed to know something.

She pulled the quilt up to her chest and whistled for the dog, which came bounding in, and positioned himself comfortably in the crook of her bent knees. Occasionally scratching between his ears, she wasn't aware how long she'd been reading when Grissom finally came out. He pulled on some pajama bottoms and a t-shirt before climbing into bed with Sara. "That's my t-shirt."

"I hope you don't mind," she replied, tucking an errant strand of hair behind his ear, "I just couldn't wear those pajamas anymore."

"It's fine. It's better than fine."

Sara closed the book and grasped Grissom's hand. "Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Of course," he smiled at her, a small smile, but a smile none-the-less.

"Why?"

"I'm sorry. Why _what_?"

"What…event cause your…condition?"

"That's a long story. Maybe I should save i-"

"If you don't want to tell me, that's okay."

"No, it's not that…it's just…"

"Embarrassing?"

"More like mortifying."

"It's okay."

"Alright…so, when I graduated…I told you I was like a ghost in school? So, when I graduated, I went to the dance, and one girl…she just blew me away. She actually wanted to be around me, unlike anyone else. So, we ended up going to a motel and…one thing led to another. But as soon as she gets my pants off, she just starts…laughing. I don't know, maybe it was just nerves. Anyways, ever since then, I've been very self conscious."

"That makes sense. But I didn't laugh."

He cleared his throat, averted his eyes. "We were in a stressful situation, not like fornication after a dance."

"Could you steer away from the professional terms for now? Look, I wouldn't laugh if I saw you naked for the first time right now."

"Honest?"

"Of course. Because I love you. I think you're very handsome." She ran a hand over his chest and down his stomach before grabbing gently in between his legs. "Everywhere."

He looked her in the eyes, couldn't help but smile.

"I'm really grateful for what you did for me tonight."

"You're welcome." He shifted so he could hold her hand.

"We should get some sleep."

"We've had an eventful evening."

"Yes, we definitely have." With her free hand, she set the book on the nightstand closest to her.

"Goodnight, dear."

The lights turned off seemingly of their own accord when the dog hopped of the bed. "Grissom?"

"Mmhm?" He rolled over and she could feel his cool breath on her face.

"How did the lights just turn off?"

"There's a switch by my nightstand. I don't like to get out of a warm bed."

She knew he could feel her smiling.


End file.
